


Impatience

by tofupanda



Series: Of Vices and Humdrums [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofupanda/pseuds/tofupanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco learns the value of patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatience

"How long is this going to take, Granger?"

A heavy sigh escaped Hermione as she furiously flipped through the pages of her notebook, "Honesty, Draco. You can go on inside if you want to."

Draco crossed his arm and raised one platinum brow at her, "You really think I'm leaving you out here by yourself?"

Hermione shook her head and picked up another book, her eyes quickly scanning the pages and her teeth began to nibble on the ends of her pencil. Witch or not, pencils will always be her default tool. No longer than five minutes later, she heard the incessant noise of shoe tapping right next to her. She gritted her teeth and continued to ignore him.

"I am going to be roasted. A fucking lobster, you hear, Granger? This fucking sun…"

She slammed her book shut and glared up at him, squinting her eyes in the sun, "Look, unlike you, I actually enjoy some sunlight once every decade. If you're really worry about burning, just go on inside. I'll be there in a few minutes." She open another book and began reading, the wind slightly picking up her fringe from her newly cut hair.

Draco kept his mouth shut and stood still, looking down at her every few seconds. He couldn't very well leave her in the open air with rays of death penetrating her every second. He knew the stupid bint had forgotten to put on a sunblock charm that morning


End file.
